Surga Cerita Chanbaek
by Memorables Memories
Summary: Kumpulan Plot Chanbaek yang nanti akan dijadikan cerita di akun ini dalam story terpisah.


1\. Tentang Baekhyun yang membenci anak baru di kantornya; yang sok pintar, sok tampan, sok kaya dan sok segalanya dan intinya Baekhyun sungguh, sungguh, membencinya. Tapi anehnya pada pesta sebelum Perayaan Natal dan Tahun Baru di kantor, anak baru itu mengajaknya berkencan. Apa?!

2\. Mereka bilang seorang kesatria tidak boleh menangis dan itulah yang Baekhyun lakukan ketika Crown Prince bertunangan; ia yang telah besar dan tumbuh bersama Pangeran hanya bisa terdiam dan menghayal andai saja ia terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan yang tidak memiliki luka bakar di wajah.

3\. Alpha, Beta, Omega... Baekhyun harus menaklukkan thesis S2-nya tentang dunia Serigala ini! Dan salah satu cara terampuh adalah langsung mencari sumber dari manusia serigala yang sebenarnya! Ia nekad pergi ke hutan dan melakukan ritual khusus untuk memanggil salah satu dari kaum tersebut – walau dengan hati berdebar dan takut jika ia justru dimakan oleh hewan buas tengah malam.

4\. Jarum di ujung lautan kelihatan, namun gajah di depan mata tidak... begitulah pepatah tersebut mengolok-olok kisah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol; dua sahabat dimana Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang mencintai Kyungsoo. Seklise kisah cinta terpayah, Baekhyun justru setuju membantu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersatu.

5\. Chanyeol tengah kepanasan di tengah kota ketika ia melihat seorang pria mungil dengan payung dan pakaian tebal menuntut penjual es krim untuk menambah scone strawberry eskrim kelimanya, sementara penjual hanya menolak dan berkata ia nanti akan sakit makan terlalu banyak es krim di cuaca yang sangat humid. Chanyeol tersenyum gemas; tanpa tahu pria mungil itu adalah vampir penggila es krim.

6\. Chanyeol suka sekali anak kecil; mereka sangat manis, manja, mudah tertawa, dan sangat menggemaskan—"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK INGIN MAKAN DENGAN AHJUSHI JELEK BERAMBUT SEPERTI EKOR KUDA ITU!" kecuali, well... Byun Baekhyun; bocah remaja yang nakal minta ampun yang harus menjadi anak asuhnya beberapa minggu kedepan. Akan menyenangkan? Tentu saja tidak, karena ketika hari kelima bersama si bocah, Chanyeol justru mendapat ajakan, "Ahjushi, menikah denganku, _ne?"_

7\. Baekhyun memang cukup bodoh; dia ranking terakhir di kelas. Ia jatuh cinta pada kakak kelas dan mengirimkannya surat dan juga bunga mawar di meja berharap beberapa hari kemudian senior itu datang padanya dan menerima cintanya. Seminggu kemudian, kakak kelas berandalan yang tampaknya tidak bisa mengancingkan baru dengan benar datang padanya. "Hey, bocah! Kau pikir aku suka dengan bunga mawar, eoh? Namaku bukan Kim Taeyeon dan aku jelas sekali tidak punya rambut coklat gelap indah. Berhenti mengirimiki mawar dan surat cintamu banyak sekali ejaan yang salah!" Sial. Baekhyun yang bodoh salah meja!

8\. Chanyeol sabar. Ia hanya butuh menunggu nasib dari istrinya yang ngambek dan memutuskan untuk kabur ke Thailand. Alangkah kagetnya Chanyeol begitu ia susul, ternyata Baekhee operasi kelamin menjadi pria! Ia pun merubah identitas menjadi Baekhyun!

9\. Baekhyun bangga dengan anaknya; Byun Aeri, cantik, lincah dan sangat cerewet seperti dirinya. Aeri juga sangat mahir melawan beberapa anak nakal di sekolah sehingga Baekhyun jarang sekali melihat Aeri pulang menangis cengeng. Suatu hari Aeri pulang menangis dan diantarkan oleh seorang lelaki muda; hilang akal, Baekhyun menampar lelaki itu dengan mata berang berkata, "Kau apakan anakku, bocah mesum!" Aeri justru makin menangis dan mengatakan bahwa oppa tersebut telah membantunya. Dan parahnya lagi, oppa tersebut adalah mantan muridnya. "C-Chanyeol?"

10\. Orang bilang Chanyeol itu sakit jiwa; ia gemar tertawa dan ketika ditanya mengapa ia menceritakan kebahagiaannya membunuh anak kucing yang ia temui di jalan. Suster-suster takut padanya. Beberapa dokter menolak menanganinya, hanya Dr. Byun, pindahan baru dari Jepang, yang berani menyapanya di hari pertama ia bekerja di Rumah Sakit itu. "Chanyeol-ssi, ayo makan siang dulu." "Baik Dok, Dokter tahun tidak? Tadi aku bermimpi indah." Baekhyun tersenyum, "benarkah?" dan Chanyeol menjawab, "Ya! Aku bermimpi membunuh Dokter setelah mengajakku makan siang dengan sendok dan pisau makan! Aku menusuk dada dokter hingga banyak darah keluar! Menyenangkan bukan?"

11\. "Menggodanya katamu? Huh, lebih baik aku dipecat dari pada harus menjual diri pada bos sombong sepertinya!" Kyungsoo dan Jongdae hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng begitu esok harinya Baekhyun datang ke kantor dengan celana bahan super ketat, eyeliner tebal dan lip gloss merah muda, masuk ke ruangan Park Chanyeol, bos mereka agar Baekhyun tidak dipecat karena lupa datang rapat di hari sebelumnya.

12\. Selingkuh itu adalah pet-peeve Baekhyun, sedangkan soulmatenya adalah casanova playboy terkenal di kampus mereka, Park Chanyeol. Mereka terikat dan di au ini, seseorang dapat mendengar isi hati orang yang mereka cintai. Sialnya Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengar isi hatinya. Ketika Chanyeol terlihat mencumbu seseorang di pesta Asrama Phi Beta, Baekhyun tahu tanda soulmatenya menghilang dan bola matanya menggelap – biru yang berubah menjadi coklat kelam.

13\. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun; sangat mencintai sahabatnya itu. Namun Baekhyun bahagia bersama Taeyeon, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan malu ketika orang-orang tidak sengaja membaca wishlist tahun barunya yaitu salah satunya ' _ingin menjadi perempuan agar bisa mengencani Baekhyun_ '. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sendu. "Hah, Park! Baekhyun juga tidak akan mau dengan versi perempuanmu, kau akan terlalu tinggi dan tidak menarik sama sekali!"

14\. Chanyeol : Hey, kau sangat manis! Jadi kekasihku, please?

Baekhyun : Umm... tapi aku straight?

Chanyeol : Ohh... oke!

Dua bulan kemudian...

Chanyeol : Baek! Kenalkan pacarku, Kyungsoo!

Baekhyun : BUKANNYA AKU YANG PACARMU!

Chanyeol : ...

15\. Menjadi bartender membuat Chanyeol paham sekali racikan minuman yang sangat pas, pahatan es batu mana yang cocok dipasangkan dengan Whisky terbaik, dan juga tomat seperti apa yang enak menjadi Bloody Mary. Ia menyukai pekerjaannya, walau terkadang stripper sok tau di bar itu selalu asal sebut nama dan berani pula memberi kritikan. "Umm, aku suka sekali campuran ini. Soju, benar?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring dan menjawab pelan, untuk kesekian kalinya... "Itu Gin dan tonic, Baekhyun..." Baekhyun lalu tertawa geli, "tebakanku benar bukan, Yeollie~"

16\. Dijodohkan dengan pemilik perusahaan e-commercial yang tengah tenar, Baekhyun justru jatuh hati pada supir yang selalu mengantar ke kampus sebelum hari pertunangan dilaksanakan.

Dijodohkan dengan kenalan orang tuanya, Chanyeol justru jatuh cinta pada mahasiswa yang selalu ia antar beberapa hari ini.

dengan kehidupannya yang datar-datar saja, Baekhyun pergi ke sebuah klinik untuk operasi plastik agar tampak berbeda. Sayang sekali dokter bedah yang menanganinya sangat jahil, usil, dan ingin tahu melulu alasan dibalik keinginan Baekhyun tersebut.

17\. Kantor mereka mengadakan pesta kecil dengan adanya pemilihan karyawan 'Ter' sesuai kategori yang dipilih bersama secara diam-diam, Chanyeol terpilih sebagai karyawan paling pemarah dan sesuai gelar, pria tinggi itu berang dan menuntut ketua pelaksana dari bagian HR, yakni Baekhyun, untuk membeberkan nama-nama yang telah berani memilihnya.

20\. "Umm... jadi kau berkata kau bertemu dengan kekasih barumu di Gedung Tua?"

"Ya!"

"Pakai pakaian yang robek-robek dan noda darah?"

"Benar sekali!"

"Umm, Baek... apa kau yakin dia bukan teroris?"

21\. Benci dengan mentimun, Baekhyun tidak habis pikir tega sekali orang tuanya menghukumnya bekerja sebagai paruh waktu di ladang mentimun milik Paman mereka. Ia setiap hari harus mencium aroma tidak menyenangkan itu karena Bibinya membuka usaha kimchi mentimun. Untunglah salah satu pekerja mereka sangat tampan dan juga selalu tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun; ahh... sepertinya ia jatuh cinta.

22\. Sebagai artist tattoo yang berpengalaman, Chanyeol sering menemukan kejadian aneh dan lucu dari pasiennya; mulai dari yang menato di bagian aneh seperti ketiak hingga selangkangan... hingga yang menangis heboh saat jarum mengenai kulit mereka. Namun ia masih tetap takjub begitu suatu malam seorang remaja masuk dengan wajah merah dan mata bengkak dan berkata "BERI AKU TATO PALING LAKI-LAKI KARENA AKU DIPUTUSKAN DIKIRA GAY GARA-GARA AKU SUKA SNSD!"

23\. Putih, cantik, manis, sopan, lembut... Byun Baekhyun itu menantu idaman bahkan bagi Ibu-Ibu yang memiliki anak lelaki, salah satunya Nyonya Park yang gelap mata dan berniat menjodohkan anaknya Park Chanyeol dengan Byun Baekhyun.

"Uhh... Tante, tapi aku laki-laki."

"Ibu, aku laki-laki!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun protes bersamaan. Nyonya Park justru makin berbinar.

"SEREMPAK! KALIAN COCOK SEKALI!"

24\. Legenda itu benar, desa itu akan kehilangan keturunan. Hanya dengan menikahi anak dukun ternama lah mereka dapat terselamatkan. Namun sayangnya, anak dukun tersebut adalah lelaki dan istri sang dukun sudah meninggal sehingga tidak bisa mendapat keturunan lain. Namun Kepala Desa tidak menyerah, sepuluh lelaki desa terbaik diutus untuk ke hutan mencari kediaman sang dukun dan juga anaknya namun sayangnya, begitu pintu terbuka mereka justru disambut oleh pemandangan yang aneh dan... vulgar.

"Ayah... ahh~ pintunya terbuka ahh!"

25\. Baekhyun ingin diet ketat! Ia menyewa trainer demi mewujudkan impiannya menjadi dirinya yang menarik. Mendapat diskon dari sebuah website terpercaya, ia lalu pergi ke tempat gym dan untuk bertemu dengan pihak pengelola dan siapa sangka trainer yang dipilihkan untuknya adalah Park Chanyeol, mantannya yang baru saja memutuskannya karena Baekhyun gendut.

26\. "Taeyeon itu kasian sekali ya, punya pacar tapi gemulai begitu... yang diatas siapa yang dibawah siapa."

"Hey, kalian yang selalu bergossip! Perhatikan pelajaran saya!"

Mr. Park kesal, anak-anak muridnya selalu saja membuat heboh di kelas dan berbisik-bisik tentang Taeyeon ini dan itu; saking kesalnya dan kehabisan akal, profesor itu lalu memanggil Taeyeon dan juga kekasihnya bernama Byun Baekhyun ke ruangannya. Sepasang kekasih itu bingung, terlebih lagi Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak mengambil kelas dengan dosen mereka itu. Mr. Park lalu membuka suara.

"Aku ingin kalian putus."

27\. Sehun itu punya sahabat keren-keren semua, Baekhyun hanya bisa gigit bibir ketika adiknya itu selalu pulang membawa teman-temannya yang hot dan juga tampan. Mulai dari Kai, dancer sekolah yang sangat seksi, hingga Kris ketua basket sekolah yang mempunyai aura dingin. Namun suatu hari Baekhyun tercengang begitu Sehun membawa pulang seorang culun dengan kaca mata tebal dan juga baju rapi, apaan-apaan ini? Kemana perginya teman-teman hot adiknya itu?

"Hai, Kak Baekhyun."

"Kenapa."

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya menyapa."

"Oh, ya sudah."

Besoknya Sehun kembali datang dengan wajah baru, dan kali ini benar-benar tampan hingga senior itu tidak sabaran menyapa duluan. Tapi si tampan itu justru tersenyum miring dengan wajah seolah mencemooh menatap Baekhyun balik.

"Loh, bisa ramah ya? Kemarin sepertinya dingin sekali, tsk."

29\. Baekhyun itu buta namun Chanyeol masih nekad melamarnya; mata indah Baekhyun seolah berbicara padanya. Mereka menikah dan karena desakan birahi dan sebagainya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bermain api dan selingkuh dengan pria mungil di sebelah rumah mereka tepat di hari Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan donor mata sebagai hadiah ulang tahun sang suami tercinta.

30\. Baekhyun adalah seorang duda dari Kim Taeyeon, kekasihnya semasa SMA; mereka bercerai karena Taeyeon tidak kunjung hamil dan menyalahkan Baekhyun sebagai seorang mandul. Lima tahun setelah perceraian Baekhyun mendapat kabar mantan istrinya itu meninggal; di pemakamannya ia bertemu dengan pria tinggi yang menggendong balita. Balita itu menyapanya dan Baekhyun dapat menebak dengan mudah ia adalah anak Taeyeon dari mata sipit dan juga wajah mungilnya.

"Appa, eomma..." tunjuk balita itu membuat Baekhyun kelimpungan sendiri.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Appa menoleh dan Baekhyun hanya bisa meminta maaf. Sialnya anak itu terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'eomma', well... Baekhyun memang sangat mirip dengan Taeyeon namun tidak seperti ini juga. Ia hendak pergi sebelum sebuah tangan meraihnya, pria tampan dengan mata sembab itu berbisik lirih. "Maafkan aku, tapi bisakah kau memegang Chaeyeon sebentar?" Pintanya seolah meminta Baekhyun untuk mengerti.

"Ah, tentu."

"Maafkan dia, mungkin dia merindukan Ibunya. Aku, Park Chanyeol... Suami Taeyeon, kau saudara Taeyeon? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

"Byun Baekhyun. Aku..."

31\. Keguguran beberapa bulan yang lalu membuat Baekhyun enggan untuk mencoba lagi, sehingga membuat Sehun muak dan lelah akan sikap suaminya yang sekarang seolah phobia sentuhan. Untuk mengmbalikan keharmonisan keluarga mereka, Sehun menyewa ahli terapi seks dan juga kandungan untuk membantu masalah mereka. Siapa sangka ujung-ujungnya justru sebuah threesome panas.

32\. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir kenapa anak Pamannya selalu mengekorinya dan mengajak pacaran. Umurnya masih sangat remaja dan Chanyeol itu sepupunya! Mereka bersaudara! Dan karena kesal, Chanyeol membentak bocah itu sehingga ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Chanyeol meminta maaf namun telat, Pamannya datang dan segera bertanya kenapa. Baekhyun, si bocah yang masih menangis, merengek dan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol baru saja memperkosanya. Iya, memperkosanya. Sang Paman marah, Bibi mereka pingsan, dan orang tua Chanyeol yang ada di sana juga kaget luar biasa. Singkat cerita Chanyeol dijodohkan dengan Byun Baekhyun dan pernikahan berlangsung ketika bocah itu menginjak usia 18 tahun. Lalu apa yang harus Chanyeol katakan pada kekasihnya, Seulgi, nanti?

33\. Sebagai seorang senior manager handal, Baekhyun tidak suka koleganya berbisik di belakang dan mengatakan bahwa ia itu tidak mempunyai tubuh yang profesional. Akhirnya ia berniat untuk melakukan yoga dan merubah pola hidup, ia minta bantuan teman lama, Park Chanyeol, teman sesama SMA yang terkenal atletik. Chanyeol menyanggupi dan Baekhyun tanpa sadar jatuh pada pelukan pria tampan tersebut. Sayang ketika pesta bersama, Chanyeol yang mabuk mengatakan bahwa ia benci dengan orang yang malas olahraga dan suka dengan gadis berbadan bagus. Baekhyun yang patah hati berubah dingin.

34\. Karena sebuah taruhan, Baekhyun terpaksa menerima cinta Chanyeol, adik kelas yang selalu menyatakan cinta. Hanya tiga puluh hari, Byun... ingatnya dalam hati. Hari demi hari pun Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol, menemaninya melukis dan juga bertemu dengan keluarga Park yang sangat baik hati. Baekhyun yang awalnya cuek menjadi lebih terbuka pada Chanyeol, tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol juga menghitung hari yang sama. Tiga puluh hari, begitu pula yang dihitung Chanyeol, sebelum Kanker Stadium Akhir itu benar-benar merenggut nyawanya.

Kumpulan ide fanfiction Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, silahkan komen faforit kalian yang mana. Mana tau nanti ide terfaforit bisa dibuatkan FF . Trims! Nanti fanficnya berupa oneshot dan tidak chapter kok~ AKU PINDAH KE WATTPAD YA karena FFn tidak bisa diakses di wifi tempat aku tinggal, jadi harus ke cafe dulu.

UNAME WATTPAD: MemorablesMemories


End file.
